


[Podfic of] In Our Line of Work

by crinklysolution, Podcath



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklysolution/pseuds/crinklysolution, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1:41:33] Fee's summary: Arthur wakes up and realizes the last ten years of his life have been a dream. He is nineteen, and he can barely remember where he is. What he can remember is the ghost of Eames’ hands pressed down on his chest trying frantically to stop the blood flooding up around his fingers as Arthur died (as he woke up). (Dual-voice podfic by Crinklysolution and Cath)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] In Our Line of Work

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Our Line of Work](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6953) by Fee. 



**Title:** [In Our Line of Work](http://linckia-blue.livejournal.com/14536.html)  
**Author:** Fee  
**Reader:** Cath and Crinklysolution  
**Fandom:** Inception  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Eames  
**Length:** 1:41:33  
**Cover** : Cath  
**Music** : The Magnetic Fields - The Things We Did and Didn't Do, I Don't Want to Get Over You, You're My Only Home  


**Download link to mp3:** [](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/in-our-line-of-work)[HERE](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qve87wugx1ruj87/Inception%20-%20Fee%20-%20In%20Our%20Line%20of%20Work%20%28read%20by%20Cath%20and%20Crinklysolution%29.mp3?dl=0) (86.5 MB)  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/?ra9d6wxcw8z828h) (113.43 MB)  



End file.
